Always Knew My Way Back To You
by SarahBloomSakura
Summary: "You dare call this Sesshomaru weak!" His powerful tone replied, showing off his canines. "No I am not calling you weak. Lord Sesshomaru-sama of the West. I am simply declining your offer." She retorted, adding more salt to the wound. Rewrite of the story "Safe and Warm"
1. Meeting the Lord of the West

Chapter One

(o) Meeting the Lord of the West (o)

I** don't own Inuyasha, however I _do_ own Lune and other OC's...**

**~x~x~x~**

She grew tired as she was running through the forest. Her silver hair swishing to and fro. Her shoulder was bleeding, an arrow sticking out of it. Her lungs burning for her to stop, but she kept on running. A symbol was located on her forehead, burning with pride. That symbol was a moon. Her eye sight was blurry as she came to a halt. She desperately looked for a path to escape easily. She looked behind to see that the demon was still chasing her. She sprinted towards the edge of a cliff looking behind her.

"There's nowhere you can run to now wolf demon!" the demon yelled at her.

The demon made a lunge to capture her, but she was too quick. With a yelp, she jumped off the cliff. Closing her eyes for the violent impact she was waiting for.

The impact knocked the wind out of her tired lungs as she held her breath as she was pulled down under the current of the freezing water. Her mind screamed for oxygen, she could see black dots surrounding her vision. As quickly as it started, it ended. Leaving a quiet, calm river that drifted the pale body of the women. Her eyes were open as she looked into the clouds, she couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. Her hands were numb along with her fingers. Her teeth chattered, her breath come out as a huff. Before she could decide her fate, she was washed up on the river bed. She opened her eyes slightly. She softly laughed to herself.

"I'm not died." She concluded to herself. She slowly got on her feet, lifting her already weak body from the rocky ground. She limped towards the bushes; her feet aching every step of the way. Her breath coming out as a wheeze. Her sword was still attached to the belt she wore. Her clothes were drench to the bone with water that slowly trickled down her bruised and sore legs. Her vision was slowly clearing up as she walked in the dark forest. The only noise she heard was the slight crunching noise of the leaves giving away under her sluggish feet. Her movements were compared to a dying animal, limp and painfully stiff. Her mouth opened slightly to release the whimper that arose from her throat. She was fully alerted of her surroundings. Ready to beat the living crap out of someone if it were to pounce on her. Finally after what seemed as decades she saw an orange light, flickering in the breeze. Her eyes showed relief as she trudged towards the light. Once she got there she was surprised to see a young girl and a toad. She huffed in annoyance, she hated toads… Before she could take another step she was invaded by an aura that chilled her to the bone. A man stood in front of her, his eyes narrowed. His fingers were tightly wrapped around the hilt of his sword, ready to kill if needed.

"Who are you?" His cold voice sneered as she glanced up at his features. His hair was sliver, his eyes were gold. She mentally chuckled.

'He looks like a cat, ready to pounce on his prey.' She thought to herself.

"My name is not important, I am not here to kill. I am simply walking by. For I am not someone who would kill an innocent child." She replied her tone filled with stress and patience. Yet, laced within her tone was a hint of power. The man simply narrowed his eyes further.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru of your title." He replied viciously. He took a threatening step towards her while she took a step back.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the West? Well since you gave me yours I might as well tell you what my name is." She replied back, not flinching from his cold powerful look.

"My name is Lune. My last name is not of importance. All you need to know is that I will not stoop as low as a panther demon. I will not harm your companions. I am just looking for a nights rest. Of course not here, maybe I will rest once I get out of this border." She continued, looking behind her and looking besides her.

'So I guess I will go north. That would take about 4-5 days to get to the northern border.' She calculated as she put her fingers to her chin in a thinking manner.

"This Sesshomaru will allow you to rest in his camp for a day, and after that you leave."

She was instantly pulled out of her thoughts.

"What? I could not possible do that, but thank you for the offer. I being here will put you and your companies at harm. I would regret staying here if something were to happen to either of you." She told him, his eyes holding anger.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru weak?!" His powerful tone replied, showing off his canines.

'So it is true, he's an Inu Youkai. Perfect.' She thought bitterly. Closing my eyes in annoyance.

"No I am not calling you weak. Lord Sesshomaru-sama of the West. I am simply declining your offer." She retorted, adding more salt to the wound.

Her head was feeling hot as she glanced behind him to see the upcoming of a light. She sighed before laying my eyes on the Inu Youkai once more. She bowed her head before speaking.

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I must go before day starts to fade into night." She said before briefly turning around and jumping on a high branch. Swiftly climbing higher and higher before she reached the top before jumping from tree top to tree top. She heard an angry roar before she felt a presence behind me.

She turned around to see the Lord of the West following her. She narrowed her eyes before looking ahead.

'Does he ever give up?' She thought before coming to a halt. Her eyes widen when she sensed a new presence. A dark soul, which is corrupted to the very bone.

Something seemed off about this soul, it had hint of pain and regret. She looked at the direction in which it came from ignoring the man that stood behind me.

'That soul seems… familiar.'

She looked at the dark bulb like wisp that bounced up in down slowly. She gracefully landed on the ground as she ran towards the soul. Hearing yet another annoyed growl.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama I believe it's best if you didn't follow me. I wouldn't want to let you see this scene that's about to happen." She told him, looking back at the angry expression that clouded his face.

* * *

_**A/n: Okay… This is the rewrite of 'Safe and Warm'. ^^ I know, I know. Sesshomaru and Lune met differently. But you know what? I was re-reading all of my chapters and I was thinking…**_

_**'I made Lune a wuss! Holy Ship! D: 'so yeah, that's why I have decided to change her up! So sorry if you are disappointed with how I changed her…**_

_**Besides that, I hope you enjoy the long rewritten version of Chapter One ^^!**_


	2. Lord I-got-a-icicle-stuck-up-my-butt

Chapter Two

(o) Lord I-got-a-icicle-stuck-up-my-butt (o)

**I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's...**

**~x~x~x~**

**(*)**_**Lune's Pov**_**(*)**

The sound of a grunt was heard as I looked among the fallen trees.

"Looks like someone was having a pretty good party…" I murmured quietly. The Inu Youkai refused to leave after I told him to. I ignored his glares as I walked past him, he stood motionless near a fallen tree. If looks could kill I would be dead already due to my boldness. I mean I knew he was the Lord of the West and all but seriously? I wasn't going to kill his companions, I would literally kill myself if I were to ever have to do something like that. I shivered at the thought of it.

'I would be tainted by the slightest drop of blood scarred on my hands. My soul would be completely filled with darkness.' I thought bitterly. I looked down at my hands and clinched them.

"Something wrong women." A harsh voice asked coldly behind me. I turned around and met the eyes of the Inu Youkai who looked as though he despised my presence. I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought.

'Of course he despised my presence, I ignored him to many times.' I thought of the dirty looks he gave me as I silently walked through the forest with my back turned away from him.

"Yes there is something wrong, someone is hurt, critically hurt if I may add." I told him calmly. I looked at the drops of dark red blood that stained the mother earth.

"I shall tend to this person or creature." I thought out loud before following the droplets of blood that led towards the deeper part of the forest. I quickly looked behind me to see that the Inu Youkai was following me.

'Heh, he acts like a pouting pup.' I thought as I looked in front of me again, heading in the dark forest.

I walked past some broken branches, I could see that someone or something have been struggling due to the dragged foot prints that seemed to mark the earth. I frowned when the dragging came to a halt, I slowly looked around to see if there were any more foot prints located near or around me. I suddenly felt something wet drip slowly on my shoulder. I looked up to see that a male pup (1) was tied up by the ankle. I whimpered slightly from the wounds that he had. His shoulder bleeding and his hips and leg were also bleeding. I crouched down and skillfully took out my knife, I sprung up and quickly cut the rope that seemed tm be tied to the branch. I caught the pup in my arms before putting my sharp knife away. I nuzzled my nose to his neck. I heard him slightly whimper and I sighed in relief to know that the pup I held in my arms was still alive. I took off my kimono revealing a white one underneath it. I laid the clothing on the ground before setting him upon it. I carefully took his ripped up kimono off to get a better look of his wounds. I flinched at the sight, the one that seemed to scare me the most was the one that was located on his right shoulder. It was deep enough to see that bone. I looked at his other wounds to see that they were on about half an inch deep. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder while I put my other hand on his other wounds. I closed my eyes before chanting a healing spell.

"_Guérir car vous n'êtes pas encore périssable à la vie des morts. La vie est où vous continuerez à passer votre vie attendez le temps de vous consommez."_

I opened my eyes to reveal that the boy was fully healed. I smiled slightly before picking him up. I turned around to see the Lord of the West watching me. I raised my eyebrow at him before shrugging and turned north and continued my way to the northern border. I was stopped by a cold voice.

"If you knew how to heal _witch_, then why didn't you heal yourself?"

I turned around to glare at the Lord.

"I cannot simply heal myself. I am not near death and I simply won't leave a dying pup hanging on for his life. Just image your human girl hanging in the tree barely breathing. Then image yourself hurt, who would you heal?" I responded harshly, turning away and continue walking.

'Jeez, that guy is as cold as the season winter…' I thought bitterly not noticing the figure that was following me. My hidden tail that was underneath my white kimono wanted to be released from its prison. So, with a sigh, I grabbed my knife and slit a hole big enough to allow my tail to comfortably fit through it. I sighed in bliss as my tense tail straighten out. I was still walking when I sensed a familiar presence lurking right behind me. I sighed before turning around.

"You know, I _really _don't like to be followed…" I said to the Inu Youkai who simply stared at my white fluffy tail.

"What are you women?" Lord Sesshomaru asked me, as cold and blunt as usual.

"A white wolf, Lord I-got-a-icicle-stuck-up-my-butt." I simply said to him, a board expression plastered on my face. He growled furiously showing me his oh-so-impressive canines. I just rolled my eyes not impressed with his reaction.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru that insulting name!?" He exclaimed loudly, his eyes growing red. I glared at him, at what he said.

"Insulting name?! Are you fricking kidding me?! You called me a witch! So don't you start getting angry at me for such a cheesy stupid nickname! I bet you've been called worse and yet you get offensive over a petty nickname!? I will call bullcrap on that!" I shouted at the Inu Youkai, barely keeping_ my _demon inside. I swear, what pisses me off the most is hypocrites.

* * *

A/n: Okay, that's it! That's chapter two! I seriously hope that you don't mind but I also changed the title. I couldn't make it "Safe and Warm" due to the fact I already used it… I know I could delete the actually story 'Safe and Warm' but I want to keep it because I wanna see the progress I've made… So please don't become mad at me :'(

[1] Pup basically means kid or child. Just how dogs call their babies puppies or pup.


	3. Hiroaki, My abundant light

Chapter Three

(o) Hiroaki, My abundant light (o)

**I don't own Inuyasha, however I **_**do**_** own Lune and other OC's...**

**~x~x~x~**

(*) Lune's Pov (*)

The growling increased as we stared at each other furiously. His mouth curled upwards in a sneer. My eyes were narrowed as he growled at me. Me, being the most civil one I wasn't growling, just glaring…

'He reminds me of myself when I was younger…' I thought.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a whimper coming from the pup held in my arms. I softly nudged him with my nose whining as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were greyish blue. His hair was an almond color, his eyes seemed to focus on my face as he reached up to grab my hair. I purred as he played with my hair. I smiled as he grabbed my nose, studying it with his small hand. He giggled when I silently sneezed. I smiled at him, he stopped giggling before tilting his head slightly.

"Mommy?" he asked.

My eyes widened at his statement.

'His parents must have died, I smelt no traces of a male or female on him. He was probably abandoned or his village must have been attacked…' I sadly thought to myself before smiling at the pup in my arms.

"Yes young one, I am now your mother…" I replied rubbing my nose on his head to place my scent on it. His eyes held gleam as he wrapped his small delicate arms around my neck. I smiled and purred as I wrapped my arms around his frame. My eyes looked at the frame of the Lord that was looking at us with his cold eyes.

"Women, come with me." He said as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes finally giving in, I didn't want my newly adopted pup to see a fight. We walked silently through the forest. The pup in my arms holding my head as I propped him on my shoulders. He awed as he looked down.

"High…" He said in awe as I continued to walk through the forest. I smiled and slightly lifted my head at the pup who was smiling brightly.

"Indeed it is Hiroaki…" I said to him, he looked down at me before speaking what was on his mind.

"H-Hiroaki?" He questioned. I smiled before nodded my head.

"Yes, my pup, for you are my abundant light that Kami-sama gave to me." I replied. He seem to perk up when I told him that.

"Hiroaki loves you mommy…" He told me, blushing slightly as I looked up at him. I smiled before grabbing him with my hands bringing him forward in making him upside down. I kissed his nose and smiled at him.

"Mommy loves you too my little Hiroaki."

The Lord of the West looked at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled at him, completely forgetting the fact that I wanted to kill him a few minutes ago. He just turned his head, I frowned but just shrugged it off. As we made it towards his camp Hiroaki and I continued to talk. Currently I was telling him a story my mother told me when I was little at three trees.

"Once upon a mountain top, three little trees stood and dreamed of what they wanted to become when they grew up. The first little tree looked up at the stars and said:

"I want to hold treasure. I want to be covered with gold and filled with precious stones. I'll be the most beautiful treasure chest in the world!"

The second little tree looked out at the small stream trickling by on its way to the ocean.

"I want to be traveling mighty waters and carrying powerful kings. I'll be the strongest ship in the world!"

The third little tree looked down into the valley below where busy men and women worked in a busy town.

"I don't want to leave the mountain top at all. I want to grow so tall that when people stop to look at me they'll raise their eyes to heaven and think of God. I will be the tallest tree in the world."

Years, passed. The rain came, the sun shone and the little trees grew tall. One day three wood cutters climbed the mountain. The first wood cutter looked at the first tree and said,

"This tree is beautiful. It is perfect for me."

With a swoop of his shining ax, the first tree fell.

"Now I shall make a beautiful chest, I shall hold wonderful treasure!" the first tree said.

The second wood cutter looked at the second tree and said,

"This tree is strong. It's perfect for me." With a swoop of his shining ax, the second tree fell.

"Now I shall sail mighty waters!" thought the second tree.

"I shall be a strong ship for mighty kings!"

The third tree felt her heart sink when the last wood cutter looked her way. She stood straight and tall and pointed bravely to heaven. But the wood cutter never even looked up.

"Any kind of tree will do for me."

He muttered. With a swoop of his shining ax, the third tree fell.

The first tree rejoiced when the wood cutter brought her to a carpenter's shop. But the carpenter fashioned the tree into a feed box for animals. The once beautiful tree was not covered with gold, or treasure. She was coated with saw dust and filled with hay for hungry farm animals. The second tree smiled when the wood cutter took her to a shipyard, but no mighty sailing ship was made that day. Instead the once strong tree was hammered and awed into a simple fishing boat. She was too small and too weak to sail to an ocean, or even a river, instead she was taken to a little lake. The third tree was confused when the wood cutter cut her into strong beams and left her in a lumberyard.

"What happened?" The once tall tree wondered.

"All I ever wanted was to stay on the mountain top and point to God..."

Many days and nights passed. The three trees nearly forgot their dreams. But one night, golden starlight poured over the first tree as a young woman placed her newborn baby in the feed box.

"I wish I could make a cradle for him."

Her husband whispered. The mother squeezed his hand and smiled as the starlight shone on the smooth and sturdy wood.

"This manger is beautiful."

She said. And suddenly the first tree knew he was holding the greatest treasure in the world.

One evening a tired traveler and his friends crowded into the old fishing boat. The traveler fell asleep as the second tree quietly sailed out into the lake. Soon a thundering and a thrashing storm arose. The little tree shuddered. She knew she did not have the strength to carry so many passengers safely through the wind and the rain. The tired man awoke. He stood up, stretched out his hand, and said, "Peace."

The storm stopped as quickly as it had begun. And suddenly the second tree knew he was carrying the king of heaven and earth.

One Friday morning, the third tree was startled when her beams were yanked from the forgotten wood pile. She flinched as she was carried through an angry jeering crowd. She shuddered when soldiers nailed a man's hand to her. She felt ugly and harsh and cruel. But on Sunday morning, when the sun rose and the earth trembled with joy beneath her, the third tree knew that God's love had changed everything. It had made the third tree strong. And every time people thought of the third tree, they would think of God. That was better than being the tallest tree in the world." I finished the story just in time to see a faint light coming up. I smiled when I saw that Hiroaki was fast asleep on my shoulders his head laying comfortably on my head.

'Hiroaki, My abundant light… I shall protect you with my very life.' I thought before coming to a stop.

* * *

**_A/n: Okay! So, the next chapter is when they Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. So just sit tight! By the way, Rin and Lune are still going to have a daughter and mother relationship and Lune and Maximum along with swift are going to meet the same way! So don't worry. Kishi and Lune are also going to meet the same way. I just didn't wanna leave Hiroaki out, I mean come on! He is supposed to be two years old! By the way, Hiroaki is a human, Lune has NO hatred towards humans. In fact mostly all of her servants in her palace are humans. Just how Ciel Phantomhive (from Black Butler of course *wink wink*) let humans who had no homes or just had a bad past, welcomed them into his home. But, the servants can also kick people's butts! Lol, long author's rant… Hehe sorry… Anyways… Leave a Review! I really appreciate it! Hope to hear from you!_**

**_*By the way the story I used is called: "The Tale of Three Trees" By Angela Elwell Hunt *_**


	4. The Child, the Toad, and the Dragon

**Chapter Four**

_(o) The Child, the Toad, and the Dragon (o)_

I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's...

**~x~x~x~**

_Previously:_

_**'Hiroaki, My abundant light… I shall protect you with my very life.' I thought before coming to a stop.**_

"What is the matter Lord Sesshomaru? Why have we stopped?" I asked the Inu Youkai Lord.

"We are near the camp…" Was all he said before he started walking yet again. I rolled my eyes before shifting Hiroaki who was snuggling in my white hair. I smiled before I started to walk. Up ahead I could see the same small fire that lead me here. Right as we entered the small camp I heard a loud screeching sound.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! You've returned!"

I looked down to see a green toad holding a staff that had two heads attached to it.

"Jaken… Where is Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned the toad.

"Rin is taking a bath Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" the toad screeched. I winced at his voice.

'He sounds like a dying squirrel demon that is getting eaten by a bear demon.' I thought to myself. I shivered at the image of it. I stood there silently, waiting for the Ice Lord to introduce me. But of course, Lord Ice, being himself would do it. Instead I'll just stand here looking like unwanted guest.'

I heard a sigh that belonged to Hiroaki. I smiled and gently took him down from my shoulders, snuggling him to my chest.

"And who is this might I ask Lord Sesshomaru-sama." The toad asked hesitating a little.

I looked down at the demon and smiled a fake smile.

"My name is Lune." I simply stated to the toad. He nodded his head accepting it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned! Rin has missed you so much!" a girl wearing an orange kimono exclaimed coming out of the woods that separated into an arch. Lord Ice didn't say anything, he just stood there staring at the girl. She then noticed me, her face brightened when she saw me.

"What's your name? Is that kid in your arms yours? What's his name?" She asked coming up to me with a smile. I smiled before crouching down to her level.

"My name is Lune, and the little boy in my arms is my child and his name is Hiroaki." I replied answering all of her questions. She smiled before looking up at the boy.

"He looks so cute! How old is he?" She asked me smiling at the little boys form.

"Why thank you, and he is about four." I replied smiling at her.

'She's so cute! I always have a soft spot for kids.' I thought to myself looking at her smiling face. Hiroaki, stirred in my arms as I was quietly talking to the energetic girl, who I found is named Rin.

"M-mommy?"

I looked down before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes my dear Hiroaki?"

"Where are we?" he asked me, his grayish blue eyes staring at me.

"We're at a camp where Lord Sesshomaru is allowing us to stay for now." I replied brushing hair away from his eyes. He nodded his head before looking around. His eyes landing on Rin's smiling face.

"Hi! My name is Rin!" She said to Hiroaki, introducing to herself. Hiroaki hid in my chest which caused me to chuckle softly.

"Dear, say hi to her." I said to my shy child. He looked up slightly.

"H-hi." Was all he said before hiding his face in my chest once again. I smiled and looked up at Rin.

"He's shy, but once he gets used to being here, He'll warm right up to you." I assured the frowning girl. She smiled before going over to the fire that was slowly cooking fish.

"Lady Lune-sama! Do you want some fish! Rin and Jaken caught some together!" She asked me. I looked down at Hiroaki.

"Dear, are you hungry?" I asked him smiling lovingly at him. He nodded his head. I looked up at Rin and smiled.

"We would love to have some fish." I said to Rin walking gracefully over to the fire. She smiled at me grabbing a huge leaf from a small tree nearby.

"How many would you like? We have a lot!" Rin asked me.

"Just one." I replied before sitting near Rin. Hiroaki still snuggling with my chest.

"Darling, you have to eat." I whispered to him as he continued hiding in my chest.

"O-okay…" He said before slowly turning around. He snuggled his back in my chest in order to get comfortable. I smiled before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Here you go Lady Lune-sama and Hiroaki!" I smiled before thanking her.

"There you go Hiroaki, you eat." I said giving the fish. He looked up at, confusion laced on his face.

"What about you mommy?" Hiroaki asked. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine sweetheart, you eat. I'm not hungry." I said to him which was true. I was in fact not hungry. I could go month without food. However children who is his age could not. I smiled and continued to watch everything around me. Suddenly a snort was heard from behind me which scared the living out of me and Hiroaki. I turned around and a two headed dragon laying down peacefully near a tree. Rin noticed I jumped and looked at what _I _was looking at.

"Oh! That's Ah-Un! He's a two headed dragon! He can breathe fire as well! Rin likes him very much!" Rin said to me smiling. I smiled back before facing forwards. Hiroaki was still looking at the dragon from over my shoulder. I smiled before grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up while I stand.

"Come on, let's go see Ah-Un!" I said to Hiroaki whose eyes brightened as he got closer to the dragon. I giggled at the look that was plastered on his face while he gently pat the dragon on the head. I gently pet Ah-Un. He seemed to purr as we gave him our attention. I felt someone looking at me as I was petting Ah-Un. I looked around the camp and saw that the Lord of the West was staring at me. I smiled at him before going back to petting the gentle dragon.


	5. Two Wolves and a Secret Revealed

Chapter Five

(o) Two Wolves and a Secret Revealed (o)

I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's…

~x~x~x~

Previously:

_**I felt someone looking at me as I was petting Ah-Un. I looked around the camp and saw that the Lord of the West was staring at me. I smiled at him before going back to petting the gentle dragon.**_

After what seemed like hours Rin and Hiroaki went to sleep. Both of them snuggled in my arms smiling slightly. I smiled as I looked down upon their sleeping faces.

"You are good with pups…" a familiar voice stated. I looked up to see that the Lord of West was looking at me.

"I guess, I used to take care of my friends' kids when they were to too busy with work. They would always apologize when they came to pick them up. Although I just smiled and said it was fine…" I replied smiling slightly at the memory of the flustered parents saying sorry millions of times.

"You seem to enjoy giving pups attention." He again stated.

I nodded my head before looking down at the two 'pups' I had in my arms.

"Pups these days don't get the well-deserved attention that are supposed to receive from their parents. So I made a promise to myself that if I were to ever have pups, they are going to be my main priority. I can't seem to imagine pups growing up not being able to see their parents everyday due to work." I said to him looking up at him with a frown plastered on my face. I saw that he had the same usual cold expression plastered on _his _face. I tilted my head at the face that seemed to be welded on his face.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him. He looked slightly confused at that question.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't seem to understand your question." He replied.

I rolled my eyes before opening my mouth to speak.

"Have walls surround you. Why don't you let people who want to help you in? That isn't healthy for you. You also keep in your expressions and feelings. I believe if you keep everything bottled up inside of you, one day when someone special to you dies or perhaps goes away, you're just going to break and blame yourself everyday… Sesshomaru of the West, would you feel mad or perhaps lonely? The only emotion I saw from your face is anger and annoyance." I replied, my tone softening.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for those pitiful emotions. They only make you seem weaker." He replied as cold as ever.

"You're stupid, so is the person who taught you to think that way." I bluntly stated. He growled at me his eye having a tint of red in it.

"How dare you call this Sesshomaru stupid!" He said getting up to his feet. I rolled my eyes as he walked over to me.

"Lord of the West, you seemed agitated at the truth. Did anyone tell you that the truth hurts? Lord Sesshomaru one day you will see what I'm talking about. And when you do come find me. I believe I over stayed my welcome. I stated getting up with Hiroaki in my arms. Rin waking up from the movement.

"Lady Lune-sama? Where are you going?" Rin asked me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Rin, sweetheart, Hiroaki and I have to leave. I am all better so is Hiroaki. And please don't get upset, we will cross paths again. I'll make sure of it." I smiled as I crouched down wiping the one tear that slid down her face.

"Rin will wait for you Lady Lune-sama!" she stated. I giggled and softly placed a kiss on her forehead before chanting a spell.

"_**J'ai protéger cet enfant, le Seigneur veille sur elle et lui protéger lorsque je suis absent."**_

After I was done saying those words a dim light glowed on her forehead. I smiled before standing to my full height. I looked towards the cold Lord noticing he hasn't said a word after our argument. He was glaring at me, I rolled my eyes before taking my pup's hand before strolling into the forest.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my light?" I cooed as I looked down at him.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"How about the story of the One-Inch Man?" I inquired still looking down at my pup.

Hiroaki looked at me confusingly after I said that.

"The One-Inch Man? I never heard of that one." He stated tilting his head to the side. I smiled before turning my attention to the dirt path.

"Well it goes like this… Once upon a time there was an old couple who really wanted to have a child. Since they were old this was a bit difficult for them but they kept praying for a baby. One day their wish came true and the old woman gave birth to a small boy. The boy was so small people had hard time seeing him, he was actually as small as the old man's thumb, they called him Issunboushi.

Issuboushi wanted to be a samurai and one day left his home with a needle (his sword), a bowl (his sandal) and 2 chopsticks (his paddles). He was soon discovered by the forces of the local governor and assigned as the guard of the princess. Shortly after, he and the princess were attacked by an Oni (鬼, devil) and the devil swallowed Issunboushi. He managed the jabbed the needle into the devils body from the inside and this was when the devil puked him out. The devil then ran away by leaving the magical hammer behind. The princess used the magical hammer (Uchidenokozuchi) to make him a normal size prince. Issunboshi and the princess got married and lived happily after." I said, Finishing the story with no interruptions. I looked down to see that Hiroaki was deep into thought after I told him the story. Just as I was about to say something to him I heard a 'snap' coming from behind and besides me. I pushed my pup in front of my holding him protectively against my stomach.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" He whispered looking around us as well.

"Someone is watching us." I stated to him narrowing my eyes at the bushes nearest to us. Suddenly two grey wolves jumped out of the bushes. I growled as my nails grew an inch, I was ready to fight. Although at the last second the wolves spoke out.

"Princess Lune, wait! It is mearly Swift and I!" The one on the left said, a scar was shown over his right eye. I growled before my claws went back to normal.

"Maximum, Swift? What are you doing here?!" I growled.

"We came to pick you up Princess Lune, king's orders." Maximum said to me.

I growled when I heard this.

"Go back! I'm not going to the palace! I'm never going there again!" I yelled back at them, they flinched.

"B-But Princess Lune! You need to go back! You have a wedding to attend to! Your father is furious that you left before your wedding!" Swift said back to me.

"I never wanted to get married in the first place!" I yelled back at them angrily. Hiroaki was confused as to what was going on, his hands were held tightly against my pants trembling.

"Princess Lune, we were not _asked_ to bring you back we were _ordered_. You know your father, if we don't bring you back we are going to punished." Swift stated to me, my eyes softened before nodding my head slowly.

"Alright… I'll go." I said in defeat looking at the ground.

A/n: That was a really, REALLY sucky ending don't you think? .

Anyways sorry for late update, I had a ton of crap to do. Anyways, I'll try to get my update before Sept. 4th.

_(Google translation, so sorry if it's wrong. I'm also sorry if it's wrong and I offended you.)_

_French Translation:_

"_**I protect this child, the Lord watch over her and protect her when I am away. "**_


End file.
